


Automatic Joy

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry returns Draco's wand five months late, Draco can’t help but wonder what Harry had been doing with it all that time. It turns out Harry has a thing for dildos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Automatic Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HD Cliche fest 2015, for the cliches: Harry returns Draco’s wand and slutty!Harry.
> 
> Following the prompt: After Harry returns Draco's wand, Draco wonders if Harry used it for anything after the whole "Voldemort killing" business. What he finds is some serious transfiguration of objects into dildos. I'm sure someone can come up with something for the boys to do with this information!

Draco sat on his bed, his eyes wide, as the spell faded away. Of all the things Draco had expected Potter to have done with his wand...well, it hadn’t been that. 

It had been a chilly October day when Potter finally returned Draco’s wand to him. 

It had been so long that Draco had long ago decided that Potter would never return his wand. He had gone out and bought a new one in June, and though it was never quite the same as his first one, it still served him well. 

So when Potter approached him in Flourish and Blotts one day, one hand clutching several baby care books to his chest and the other extending Draco’s old wand, it was quite a surprise.

“I figured you might want this back,” Potter had said sheepishly. “I’ve been thinking about returning it for a while but I never really knew how to get hold of you. Then, here you were.”

Draco had stared at Potter, reached out and took his wand, and carried on staring until Potter smiled awkwardly, nodded, and left. 

At first, Draco hadn’t given much thought to his old wand. His new one worked fine and he figured he was better off to continue using it, so he tossed the old one in his bedside drawer for safe keeping. 

A nagging thought kept coming to Draco’s mind though - what had Potter been doing with his wand all that time? Had he been doing heroic deeds like conjuring ladders to rescue cats from trees, or performing the Feather-light charm on old ladies shopping bags for them?

But then a more serious possibility came to mind - what if Potter had used his wand for Dark magic, and had only now returned it so that when the Aurors tracked the wand down it would lead them to Draco instead?

Unable to stop his mind pondering over all the different theories, Draco had given in to temptation. 

He had gotten his old wand out of the drawer and placed it on the bed, pointing his current wand at it.

A golden glow enveloped the targeted wand as Draco finished the incantation, “ _Prior Incantato_.”

A smoky white shadow had emerged at the point between both of the wands. It was an indescribable object, rectangular in shape, but it quickly began to morph into something else - something long and thick, and rounded at the top. 

Potter had been using Draco’s old wand to transfigure things into dildos!

That had definitely not been a possibility which Draco had considered.

The only question now was what to do with that information.

***

After much consideration, Draco had decided that his best option would be to talk to Potter.

He had been unable to get the idea of Potter fucking himself with a dildo out of his head, and Draco hadn’t been so acquainted with his hand since his fifth year at Hogwarts.

So, naturally, Draco thought it wouldn’t be a bad idea to sweet talk Potter into a bit of action; Potter was obviously a bit of a sexual deviant so Draco doubted that his advances would be rejected.

Potter was surprisingly hard to track down, however. 

Draco had imagined that Potter was often found in Diagon Alley or the Ministry, followed by groups of fans and admirers wherever he went. But for all the time Draco had spent lurking in the Ministry - where he had begun to gain suspicious looks - and for all the time wandering Diagon Alley - where he had ended up impulse buying a lot of things - he had seen no sign of Potter.

In the end, Draco had gone to the Quibbler office to see Luna Lovegood. She had always been sweet on him, after apparently finding him endearing during her imprisonment in the manor, and she had been more than happy to give Draco Potter’s details when he explained that he needed to thank Potter properly for giving him his wand back. 

Potter didn’t live in the Black ancestral home, as Draco had expected, but in a modest sized cottage in a Muggle village which was made up of a street of houses - mostly farms - and a small church. The front door was painted white, and Potter opened it dressed in jeans and a Weird Sisters t-shirt. 

Potter didn’t bother to hide the surprise on his face when he saw Draco.

“What are you doing here?” Potter asked rudely, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes. “How did you get my address?”

“Luna,” Draco answered with a smile. “Aren’t you going to invite me in? I know the sort of company you usually keep, but I thought you’d still have better manners than this.”

Potter rolled his eyes, but stepped aside and gestured for Draco to come into the cottage. 

It opened into the living room, and though Draco hadn’t exactly been expecting pornographic images on the walls and a vast shelving display of dildos, it still didn’t strike him as belonging to someone who was at least a little bit kinky. There were odd Muggle devices, lots of photos of Potter’s friends, and even more photos of a baby with vivid blue hair.

Draco had to do a doubletake when he eyed one photograph of Potter with the baby, and a woman who looked uncannily like Draco’s Aunt Bellatrix.

“I had that reaction the first time I saw Andromeda, too,” Potter murmured, jerking his head at the photo. “She’s your aunt, and the baby’s called Teddy; he’s your… _second_ cousin, I think. I’m his godfather.”

“Lovely,” Draco said blandly. His mother had mentioned Andromeda once or twice over the years, but he wasn’t particularly interested in her. He was here for Potter. “I’ll take a tea, Potter; black with two sugars, and honey if you’ve got any.”

Potter grumbled under his breath but went to the kitchen anyway, and returned soon after with two mugs. 

Draco had already settled himself on the plush sofa, side-eyeing the black cat that was curled up asleep on the other cushion. 

“Why are you here, Malfoy?” Potter asked, sitting in the armchair opposite Draco. 

Draco sipped his tea before answering; it was bitter and sweet, just how he liked it. “I never thanked you for returning my wand; I was in shock at the time that you’d returned it after so long. So, thank you.”

Potter’s expression softened, the tension leaving his shoulders. “I figured you not thanking me was just you being you. I would have given it back sooner, but...you know.”

Draco didn’t know, but he didn’t comment further. After all, he wasn’t here to make small talk.

The next part was going to be tricky; he needed to bring up the dildo topic without freaking Potter out. Thankfully, Potter gave him his opening.

“Why are you really here, Malfoy? I can’t imagine you came all this way just to thank me in person.” 

Potter didn’t take his eyes off Draco as he awaited his answer, the vivid green of his eyes almost hidden by his pupils. That was… _curious_.

“Well, now that you’ve asked,” Draco said, downing the rest of his tea before continuing. “I couldn’t help but be intrigued about what took you so long in returning my wand, and what you were using it for. So I cast _Prior Incantato_ on it, and was very _surprised_ by the results.”

Potter’s cheeks turned pink, and he bit on his bottom lip nervously. 

“Are you trying to blackmail me then?” Potter asked, saying the word ‘trying’ as though trying would be as far as Draco would be able to get.

“You’re not denying it, then?” Draco said with a smile. “That you like to transfigure things into dildos to presumably use on yourself?”

“I don’t see what the issue is,” Potter retorted sharply. His cheeks were bright red now. “I like fucking people, and I like being fucked. Plenty of people wanted to be fucked by me but nobody offered to fuck me instead; I had to do it myself. I didn’t realise sex was a crime.”

Draco almost found himself salivating at Potter’s words, his cock stiffening in response. The image of Potter so wanton and needy for cock that he fucked himself with toys was one of the hottest things that Draco could imagine.

“You don’t need to be so defensive, Potter; I’m not here to blackmail you,” Draco said lowly. “Actually, I find the thought of you fucking yourself with dildos incredibly appealing.”

Potter’s eyes widened, his gaze dropping down to the prominent bulge in Draco’s trousers. 

“What else do you do with a dildo, Potter? Do you ever suck them?”

“I think you’ve been watching too much porn, Malfoy,” Potter responded shakily, his voice no longer strong like it had been minutes ago. Draco knew then that Potter wanted him, too.

“Do you?” Draco repeated, and Potter hung his head, nodding. 

Draco had to shut his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath through his nose.

“And you’ve never had a real cock?” he asked, although he already knew the answer. 

“Just toys,” Potter said.

That was the moment Draco had been leading up to. “I want you to show me. I want to see you fuck your arse with a dildo.”

Potter shifted in his seat, and Draco could see that he was hard, too.

“How do I know you won’t go to the press?” Potter asked, trying to sound interrogative but failing miserably, far too breathy to be intimidating.

“Because you can just as easily drop my name in, and then I’d probably be accused of sexually assaulting you or something,” Draco pointed out. “If you want, I’ll let you suck my cock, and I’ll even fuck you afterwards if you want to know what it’s like to be fucked by the real thing.”

Potter licked his lips as his eyes lingered on the outline of Draco’s cock beneath his trousers. “Alright,” Potter said. “Let’s go to my bedroom.”

Potter’s bedroom was thankfully devoid of photographs, and was decorated surprisingly tastefully. The walls were cream with golden swirls, and the bed was large, made from dark pine, and covered with red satin sheets. Draco had a great fondness for satin. 

Potter pulled his t-shirt over his head, revealing a slender body, lightly toned, and with a dusting of dark hair at the bottom of his stomach, disappearing into the waistband of his jeans. 

Draco found his eyes fixed to that spot, licking his lips as he waited for Potter to lower his trousers. When Potter didn’t he looked back up, and found Potter looking at him with an expectant gaze.

“I want you naked, too, Malfoy,” Potter demanded confidently. 

Draco had never unbuttoned his shirt so fast.

And then finally, as Draco slid off his own trousers, Potter undid the buttons to his jeans and pushed them down his firm thighs, kicking them aside with his shoes and socks. Then went the navy boxers. 

Potter was unashamed as he stood fully nude in front of Draco, who had paused in his stripping to admire Potter. Potter’s cock was average in length but deliciously thick, standing erect with the head a shade of pale pink. 

Draco didn’t think it could get much better, but then Potter laid on his bed, spread his legs, and bent his knees, showing Draco his pert arse and his hole...his _filled_ hole.

Draco was practically salivating as Potter reached between his legs and pulled the plug from his arse. Potter had had that inside of him the whole time and Draco hadn’t had a clue...it was incredibly erotic, and Draco had never been so turned on in his life. 

Potter said something but the words sounded like nonsense to Draco’s ears.

“What?” he asked blankly, tearing his eyes away from Potter’s arse to look at his face.

Potter had the nerve to look amused.

“You still have your boxers on,” Potter repeated. “Take them off; I want to see your cock.”

Draco nodded, pushing the material down his legs and stepping out of them. His own cock wasn’t as thick as Potter’s but it was longer, and Potter seemed impressed with what he saw, licking his lips as he eyed Draco’s erection intently. 

Potter looked back at Draco’s face and smiled, keeping their eyes locked as he reached under his pillow and brought out his wand and a tube of moisturiser. Potter tapped it with his wand and muttered an incantation, causing the tube to morph, lengthening and thickening, the head becoming rounded. 

“Not bad, is it?” Potter said as he held up the newly transfigured dildo. “Just a bit smaller than your cock.”

“How big can you take?” Draco asked, his eyes following every movement of Potter’s fingers as he slicked the dildo up with lube.

“Big,” Potter answered simply, “with effort.”

Draco grasped his own cock, using all his willpower to stop himself moving his fingers too fast as Potter lifted up one leg and hooked his arm under it, pressing the toy against his hole.

Draco’s mouth was dry, his cock pulsing in his hand, as he watched Potter’s arse take the dildo. The rim widened easily for it, greedily, slowly but surely taking each inch as Potter pushed it in. 

Potter gave it a few experimental thrusts, and Draco nearly broke when Potter let out his first moan. 

Potter threw his head back and shut his eyes, letting out continuous breathless moans as he fucked himself with the dildo. 

Pre-come was leaking onto Draco’s fingers, his cock aching with the need to _fuck_. Although he would love to watch Potter toying his arse for a very long time, watching Potter’s lips as he made those filthy sounds made Draco truly yearn to slide his cock between them.

He managed to tear his eyes away and went to kneel on the bed beside Potter. Potter opened his eyes and turned to look at him, his pupils blown wide. He opened his mouth obediently as Draco fed him his cock.

Draco sucked in a breath as Potter’s wet warmth closed around him, the suction tight and eager. From this angle, Draco could see the dildo between Potter’s thighs as it disappeared into his arse, and with a fit of inspiration, Draco reached down and batted Potter’s hand away, gripping the dildo himself.

Potter’s tongue delved into Draco’s slit as Draco resumed pushing the toy in and out of Potter, and he moaned around Draco’s cock. The vibrations from Potter’s noises were bliss, and he thrust his hips lightly; not enough to choke Potter, but enough to get more of that tight wetness around him. 

“P-Potter,” Draco ground out. “I’m close...do you want me to come in your mouth or your arse?”

Draco was happy with either option, so he was glad to give Potter the choice. 

Potter pulled back from Draco’s cock, his lips slick with spit and pre-come. 

“I want you to fuck me, please, Malfoy. I want you to fuck me hard,” Potter begged, laughing breathlessly as Malfoy bent down to kiss him. Potter’s lips tasted like sex, salty and bitter, which Malfoy devoured, kissing Potter frantically and biting the soft skin of his bottom lip. 

Malfoy pulled the dildo out of Potter and tossed it to the floor, rearranging himself so he was between Potter’s legs. He glanced down, watching as Potter’s hole fluttered.

“You’re so desperate to be filled, aren’t you, Potter?” Draco murmured as he slid two fingers inside Potter, using his other hand to slick his own cock. “Look at you; you can’t go a minute without something inside you. I’m going to fuck you so good, Potter, so good. You’ll be feeling me for days.”

He positioned himself and pushed inside easily, Potter’s rim stretching around him. Potter was so tight, velvety and soft around Draco’s cock. Draco knew he wouldn’t last long, but he wished desperately that he could. 

Potter gasped loudly as Draco began to move inside him, building up a quick pace.

Potter’s moans were even breathier now, picking up in pitch. He drove Draco on with a mantra; “ _more, more, faster, fuck me, more, harder_.” He was easily the most vocal bed partner that Draco had ever had, and he was torn between wanting to kiss Potter or leave him free to spur Draco on. In the end, Draco went with the latter.

Draco’s thrusts began to build in pace, his balls slapping against Potter’s thighs with a loud smack every time. Potter’s coherence was fading, leaving him crying a single word over and over; “ _fuck, fuck, fuck_.” 

And when Potter came he shouted out the name _Draco_ , his walls clenching around Draco’s cock, and Draco couldn’t hold off any longer. He collapsed forwards, kissing Potter soundly as he released inside him, allowing Potter’s mouth to swallow his moans. 

He slumped on Potter afterwards, resting his head against his chest and listening to the heavy drumming of his heart. Potter’s hands stroked through Draco’s hair, twirling the strands around his fingers. 

It was with heavy reluctance that Draco eventually slid off Potter and began re-dressing. 

Potter stayed in bed, pulling the satin sheets over his hips to cover his lower half. He looked utterly debauched; his cheeks were red, his forehead sticky with sweat. His hair was rumpled, sticking up in every which way - more so than usual - and he looked utterly happy.

“So what’s your verdict?” Draco asked. “What’s better; the toy or the real thing?”

Potter didn’t hesitate. “The real thing, definitely. Though maybe it helped that you were attached.”

“That definitely helps,” Draco agreed, a strange feeling of fondness coming over him when Potter laughed.

“You know, Malfoy,” Potter said. “I have a whole bunch of toys other than dildos. Maybe you could help me test them out, see how _they_ compare against cock.”

How could Draco refuse?


End file.
